


Unite

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [143]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a briefing, set after A New Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unite

“What do you think command will do about this last attack?” Wedge leaned back in his seat, looking to the side where Luke Skywalker sat. They were waiting for a briefing to begin, and were hoping for new orders for their newly formed X-Wing squadron, Rogue. Several of the pilots from the squad were also in the briefing room, though they were spread out and chatting with other Rebel soldiers and pilots. Luke thought that he would have to ask them to change that and perhaps institute a new policy for them to sit together. It would give them a chance to show a united front.

“I don’t know, but I hope they don’t keep making the same mistakes. I don’t want our pilots to be thrown into impossible battles like that one. We’re good, but we won’t be good for long if we lose people. There isn’t enough time for decent training anymore. We’re getting our last pilot from the Imps so he knows how to fly at least, but then we have all of the other potential problems.” Luke shrugged and waved Wes and Hobbie over when they entered the room.

Wedge barely had time to make a comment before they arrived, “Wes doesn’t like former Imps, you mean. I don’t know, he seems to like Hobbie well enough now.”

Luke shrugged again, his feeling of unease not letting up yet. He pointed at the seats in front of himself, and Wedge, “I think you should sit over here. It would be nice if we could start getting along as a squadron, and you two get to be the examples.”

Wes laughed and nudged Hobbie’s shoulder. “Me, an example of what to do instead of what not to do? It’s a force-driven miracle! Write this one down Hobbie, so the others will believe me later.”

Wedge snorted, “I might have to add a disclaimer, if Wes doesn’t shut up soon.” Hobbie was actually writing the comment down on his datapad so he just shook his head and let it go. “Have the two of you heard any good gossip about the next missions?”

For some reason Wes always got the best gossip about upcoming orders. Wedge and Luke both suspected that the female Rebels who were in charge of supply were giving him details when he went to their offices to flirt. “I heard that we might actually get some action, but that it would likely be a nerf-run. Sorry Luke, I know you had your heart set on blowing up another Death Star, but they haven’t made another yet. So you’ll just have to wait and let the rest of us get a chance.”

Luke reached over the seats and smacked Wes on the back of his head, ruffling his hair, “Like you could hit a Death Star anyway.”


End file.
